Into the Naruto Realm!
by Gameswat1
Summary: My name is Keito. I am your average Naruto loving, musically inclined, zombie-killing guy. One moment, I'm home playing guitar. Next moment, I'm learning jutsus from Naruto and Sakura. I appear in Naruto's world, and learn to be a ninja. Along the way, I meet love interests, new friends, and a somewhat better life.
1. Chapter 1

**So. This is my first fanfiction. And a kind of self-insert. Have fun reading it. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE GAMES. **

******A/N: My friend had Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 for Xbox so no console wars please.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts and 'Actions'_

**_FLASHBACK_**

Into The Naruto Realm - Chapter 1

My name is Keito. I am your average 16 year old teen. I loved watching Naruto.

I had a good life. Good friends, family and a beautiful girlfriend.

One day, I wanted to visit my friend Asato. I was very bored and had nothing to do.

Before I left, I looked in the mirror. I admired how I changed over the years.

I had black shaggy hair.

My blue-black square glasses helped my eyesight since I was nearsighted, but my hair kept getting in the way.

I hated my pale skin sometimes but didn't care other times.

I wasn't really athletic but I can be an athlete for sports.

I wondered how I became so lazy over time, but quickly ignored the thought.

"How will Asato react if he still sees that I'm still the nice, friendly guy from middle school?" I silently asked to myself.

"... Probably he doesn't care. Oh well."

It would be a shock to him that I became more popular in my high school. Especially with the girls.

Because I opened myself more and in turn ignored insults hidden as jokes and other things, people accepted me as part of their life.

The guys still think that I can be annoying at times, but the girls don't mind. They love my random blabber about my favorite things or something about school.

"Time to leave before Asato's mom gets home." I said.

Asato's mother works until late but still it's better to get as much hanging out time as possible.

I left my apartment house and ran about 15 blocks before reaching Asato's house.

He greeted me at the door.

"HEY! What's up! It's been a while."

"Yeah! It has been... OLLY!"

I pet his beagle dog while he asked questions about my life.

I wasn't really paying attention because of his cute dog.

"Uhuh, yeah... Hey did Olly become fatter?"

"Hey. He's not fat... He's chubby!" Asato said with a small grin.

"Hehehe. Yeah so I got a girlfriend now..."

"WHAT!?"

Asato was proud that I managed to get a girlfriend (a hot one on my first try!) and seemed to respect me more now.

_**FLASHBACK (about 7th grade)**_

_**"Come on dude, stop beating at me by spamming at Super Smash Bros!" I screamed over the phone.**_

_**"You gotta be better man! Who cares, you spam too. And don't whine, your high voice hurts my ears." Asato responded.**_

_**"Well I'm sorry I haven't started puberty!" I whined.**_

_**"I'm sorry your such a kid and cant get a girlfriend." Asato shot back. He then hung up the phone.**_

_**"I wonder why I'm friends with him again?..." I whispered while taking off my glasses and silently rubbing my eyes from growing tears.**_

_**END**_** FLASHBACK**

We walked to his living room and dropped down on his soft couch. We continued our conversation.

As we talked, I recapped on how he changed over the years.

Asato was really tall, had short black hair, had a lot of hair on his face forming a mustache and beard (considering he was going to be a high school senior), and usually stayed home playing video games everyday.

He says he get payed for it.

I say it's bullshit.

Other than that, he was the same guy from middle school.

We kept talking, and he set up his xbox.

My phone started to vibrate.

My girlfriend was calling me on my cellphone.

"Whoops it's the GF. Be right back."

I ran to the bathroom, while Asato screamed "Come on, you don't trust me? Haha!"

I ignored it and closed the door. I answered.

"I'm not sure I want to be in a relationship right now. I've changed and I'm not the same person I was. It's not your fault..."

I was in shock. I felt my hands starting to shake.

"It's ok, I understand..."

She was crying.

I was in pain yet acting as if I wasn't. I hanged up a few minutes later after talking a bit more.

I pulled myself together, put a fake smile on, and left my friend's bathroom.

"SO! DUDE! Let's start! What we playing?"

"Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3"

"Aw shit, I want that game now hehe."

We played for an hour.

He kept beating me with his favorite combo team. Yet I managed to win once.

"Come on bro, you gotta acknowledge my win. I got better in just an hour."

"Alright, fine."

"YATTA! Hahaha..."

I felt my fake smile losing its credibility.

"Oh crap! It's getting late, gotta go dude. See ya!"

I grabbed my stuff and ran out.

"Ok, see ya later." Asato screamed as he watched in surprise as to why I left so quickly.

I ran to my apartment building I call home.

I opened in a hurry and rushed in.

No one was home.

_Left the lights and fans on... _I thought.

I placed my wallet, keys, and phone on the table.

I ran to the couch and hugged a pillow in a fetal position.

I wanted to cry, but had no tears. I wanted to scream but had no voice.

Then, I remembered Naruto. And the Naruto game I really wanted that Asato had.

I just wanted to leave and have a better life.

_I know I should just move on, but it's my first breakup and WE were happy... _I thought.

I stood up, grabbed my dad's acoustic guitar, my electric guitar and my amp. I tried playing some happy songs, but they turned out to be sad.

"_Sigh_. I want to meet Naruto... and possibly have a relationship with one of the Konoha girls... I wish I was in the Naruto world..." I whispered quietly.

The words I would soon partially regret for a while.

* * *

I slowly closed my eyes and felt everything disappearing from my senses.

I felt weird. _What happened?..._

I heard birds chirping. I immediately tried to sit up but I felt pain and tiredness.

"Ugh... Where the hell am I?" I opened my eyes.

I saw that I was surrounded by trees and was lying in the middle of a path.

_Is this a dream?... A lucid dream?_ I pinched myself. "OW!" _No... This is real.. This pain is very real. Oh shit._

I looked to my side, and saw my two guitars, each in its case, and the amp right next to it.

I was so astonished that I rapidly stood up ignoring the pain and the tiredness.

The pain slowly subsided but I still felt tired as if I slept so much.

_Was I kidnapped or sleepwalking or something?! _

As I started to walk around and gather my surroundings, I realized everything looked familiar...TOO familiar...

It looked like I was in a forest of some sort. It was very calm and quiet.

A bush started moving and I stepped back in awe. I was scared to go and see, but it stopped moving as fast as it started.

My eyes widened as I heard a voice behind me. "Don't move please, I don't want to kill you."

"Uh...ok?" I started to sweat, but then I almost screamed when I saw them appear before me.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Captain Yamato. I bet the one behind me was Sai.

"Sai, it's ok, he doesn't seem to have weapons, but still keep watching him."

"Ok then." Sai drew his kunai away from my back and stepped back.

_I can't believe this is happening._

"Lady Hokage has sent us due to reports from nearby villagers of a stranger unconscious in strange clothes." Sakura explained smoothly. "We figured it has to be you."

"Hey, what's your name?!" Naruto bursted with excitement.

"Uh.. Um.." _Why can't I speak?!_

"Hey, Did you hear me?" Naruto asked.

My head started to hurt, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a seat. It was sundown. The lights were not on.

I felt people around me, and then I heard a voice.

"Would you mind explaining everything from how you became unconscious to now?"

_Aw crap._ I knew that voice too well...

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Glad you liked the first chapter. Now I shall continue and try to contribute to this site LOL. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts and 'Actions'_

Into the Naruto Realm – Chapter 2

"So? Would you mind explaining?" said the voice.

_It has to be her…_ I thought, while sweating a storm.

I realized I was tied up by my arms and legs. "Uh, Ok I will… But can we talk in private? I know there are people around me."

"…Ok." A door behind me was heard and then footsteps. The door then closed, yet I still felt a few people around me.

_Well, this is the Hokage's office, so I wouldn't expect EVERYONE to leave._ I almost chuckled. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Uh, is it alright if we have a bit of light in this room? I'm not very fond of the dark."

"…Very well." A lamp light was turned on, and my hunch was correct.

Sitting in front of me was no other than Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. She had her hands under her chin, looking directly at me.

"Would you explain now? I rarely have this much patience."

'_Gulp'_ _Oh Jesus._ "Ok, I will explain now. This might sound crazy, but I'm not from your world."

She looked at me more seriously. "Don't joke around." I moved my gaze to my feet.

_Should I just tell the truth? Or should I lie and tell her I belong to a clan that doesn't exist like in those fan fictions I read online?..._

_ No… They would find out sooner or later if I lied._

"Well?" Tsunade exclaimed. I stared back at her with a gaze more serious than hers.

"I'm… not lying. My name is Keito. I come from a different dimension. I live on the continent of North America, in the country called The United States of America I am only 16 years old. I don't know how I got here. I was just sitting down and then magically appeared in the middle of the road where Nar-uh some of your ninja found me and then I just fainted again, possibly out of fatigue for some reason."

I closed my eyes to avoid the stares of unbelief and waited for a response. "He… isn't lying, Milady."

I almost opened my eyes from shock when I heard that voice. _T-t-that's… Kakashi's voice!_

Very slowly, I opened my eyes, just in time to see Hatake Kakashi whispering something in Tsunade's ear.

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated.

"…So, '_pauses_' Keito. Are there ninjas where you live? And do you have any experience in being one?"

_She believed me?! I gotta take this chance!_

"Well, ninjas are thought of as only people with special skills in fighting, stealth, and maneuvering. So compared to ninjas here, I would say they learned only 10% of what you ninjas have been taught. I have only a bit of skill in… _I can't say Taekwondo… OH!_ … taijutsu, as I have been to a school in which they specialize in that. But, I haven't gone there for a year, so I must be lacking in skill."

"Very well then. In order to not create pandamonium in the all the hidden villages, I must keep you here."

"Wait a minute! I don't wanna be locked up!" I almost started screaming.

"Calm down! You won't be locked up. You will become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf and live here. We will pay for your home, and help you train, because of your inability to go back to your home."

After she said those words, the lights turned on and I saw everyone else who was there.

Other than Kakashi and Tsunade, the people were Shizune, Might Guy, Iruka, Anko, two ANBU, Captain Yamato, and (surprisingly) Naruto.

My face tried to not show emotion but I couldn't help it. "Thank you so much Lady Hokage!"

She did a half-smile and said "You're welcome. Now, would you explain what those three things by your sides are?"

I glanced over to my left and right and saw my two guitars and amp there.

"OH! Those. They're my musical instruments. One is an acoustic guitar, and the other is an electrical. The box is an amplifier or amp for the electric. I'm a musician in training… Hehehe."

"Oh, a musician you say? Well then, you better try to uplift the mood of the villagers when they are down then." Tsunade said with a smile.

The others around me also smiled. Naruto spoke up. "So! Keito! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He said with a grin."Hope we can be good friends!"

"Ha, thanks!" Everyone greeted in their own way, from Kakashi's eye smile to Guy's Youth speech. After that, Lady Tsunade spoke up again.

"Well as Naruto seems to like you, then we will have you placed in Team 7 in order to learn how to become a full-fledged shinobi under the guidance of Kakashi and Yamato. Your apartment will also be next door to Naruto as he can guide you through the village easier."

"Thanks so much again!" I was giddy with excitement.

I felt like a 6-year-old who can get any amount of candy he can dream.

But, this dream is becoming a reality.

Later, Naruto was showing me the village and the quickest ways by street to the Hokage office, home, and of course, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey, wanna get a bowl of ramen? It'll be on me!" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Oh geez Naruto, I don't want to be a bother…."

"No, don't worry!"

"Ok… If you insist! Hahaha!"

As we were walking in, Naruto yelled "HEY, OLD MAN! TWO BOWLS OF RAMEN PLEASE!"

"Naruto! Welcome! And who's your friend?" The old man inquired.

"My name is Keito. Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! And you guys are lucky. I already have a few bowls ready!"

"Oh great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks for the food!" We both said in unison.

After we ate, Naruto paid and we left for home. On our way, Naruto kept talking about all his adventures while being a ninja.

We reached his familiar apartment building and walked up the steps.

"Ok then, Kakashi-sensei told me training starts at 7am. sharp tomorrow morning at the training grounds. Don't worry, I'll show you the way!"

_Knowing him, I have to wake him up before 7..._

"Alright then! Thanks so much for today Naruto. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight! Dattebayo!"

I walked into my apartment and couldn't believe my eyes.

A kitchen on the right next to the door, with a refrigerator and sink.

A bathroom next to the kitchen entrance.

The living room consisted of a couch, a full body mirror, a drawer, and a small table.

A bed was on the far side of the room with a night table next to it. An alarm clock was on it.

There were two small windows and a balcony next to my bed.

"Oh my god. This is perfect." I couldn't be any happier.

As I put away my stuff, and got ready for bed, I realized my drawer had clothes.

_Awesome!_

I turned off the lights, and had only the light of the moon to see my way to bed. I didn't mind sleeping in my clothes I came into this world with.

I put the alarm to 6 o'clock, knowing I took long to wake up and get ready, along with the task of waking Naruto.

"Well, so far I'm loving life."

I went to sleep with a big grin plastered on my face.

End of Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. I'm back with Chapter 3. **

**First things first, I have a summer job during the week so it will take longer to write chapters. Thanks for reading so far.**

** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR APPLE PRODUCTS. **

**By the ****way, the timeline is just near the beginning of Shippuden, after Naruto saves the Kazekage and before Pain attacks the village. So they are just doing missions/training so far.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts and 'Actions'_

Into the Naruto Realm – Chapter 3

_'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

_Ugh my alarm clock is sounding… Great. Gotta wake up to go to my summer job._

I slowly opened my eyes and moved my hand to turn the clock off.

"And I had such a good dream about Naruto and going into his world… Oh well… WAIT. Why is my alarm clock in a different place? I don't feel it. I feel a wall?!"

I rolled out of my bed and realized my mistake. "Everything that happened was real?! YATTA!"

I jumped in the air and waved my arms excitedly, almost hitting the wall.

I turned off my alarm clock and checked the time. "6 o'clock sharp. Alright!"

I fixed my bed, took a shower, and grabbed some clothes out of the drawer.

"Aw cool! Awesome clothing. Although I would kinda prefer my Beatles and Metallica shirts and stuff…" I looked in the mirror.

I observed I hadn't changed once I entered this world. My black eyes…my almost pale skin…Good muscle build… a bulge in my pockets?!

"WAIT. What the… MY IPOD! With the headphones! I didn't even feel it in my pocket the whole time?! YES!"

I put on a grey shirt with the Hidden Leaf symbol on the front. I switched my regular pants for some green khaki pants with many pockets.

I safely stored my IPod in one of the pockets.

I then headed to the kitchen to make toast for breakfast. I was satisfied seeing that I had food in the fridge.

"OH! I'll bring some toast for Naruto too. Knowing him…."

I put some toast in a napkin and kept it in my hand. I glanced at my clock.

"SHIT! 6:40! I always take too long getting ready. But, knowing Kakashi… Although today he might make an exception to make a decent first meeting."

I ran out of my apartment, locked the door, and walked over a few feet to Naruto's door.

I knocked really loudly on his door. I waited a few seconds, and knocked again.

The door opened, and Naruto came out… still in his pajamas.

"Uh… What… Keito? What's up?..."

I stared at him, with my mouth gaping open anime style.

"Naruto! We only have 20 minutes to get to the training grounds! And I don't even know where it is!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he sweat like crazy and screamed "AW CRAP! WAIT A MINUTE, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Exactly two minutes later, he ran out and locked his door.

"Ok, sorry about that. I sleep a lot." Naruto had said as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and with a small grin.

_Oh you don't need to tell me… I already know. Hahaha._

"Here's some toast for you, since I bet you didn't eat." I said while showing the toast.

"Aw geez thanks Keito!" Naruto's grin became wider as he took the food gladly.

"Ok! Keito, how many minutes we have?" Naruto asked after he ate the toast.

"Um, we have about 17 minutes left to spare." I responded.

"Good, we have a lot of time. Follow me!" He replied with a 'follow' gesture.

I smiled and ran after him. We rushed through the streets of Konoha, with Naruto as my guide.

I was amazed at the sight of the village. The bustling stores, the people, the buildings…

It was too much for me to handle. Yet, I felt so happy and right at home.

We reached the training grounds with a minute to spare.

Sakura and Sai were already there, waiting as well.

"Ohayou, Sakura! Sai!" Naruto greeted warmly.

"Ohayou Naruto! And um…" Sakura paused, not knowing my name.

"Oh! My name is Keito!" I smiled and waved.

"Pleased to meet you Keito." Sakura did her trademark smile.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you, Keito. A new face on Team 7 just like me." Sai stated with his fake smile.

"Yeah! That's good right?" I kind of smiled.

"Yep." Sakura said as she chuckled.

"Hell yeah! We all need new friends. Helps a lot!" Naruto yelled happily.

I glanced over at Sakura and Sai for a second as they looked around for Kakashi.

_I've got to admit, Sakura is pretty cute and Sai looks so cool; Naruto as well. THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!_

"Hey everyone." A voice had said behind us.

We turned around and saw Kakashi waving and Captain Yamato following close.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato!" We all said in unison.

"Hello guys. So I see you have acquainted yourselves with Keito?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Shall we start training then? Yamato inquired?

"Yes, we will soon, but first things first. Keito, please step forward." Kakashi turned and looked at me.

"Yes sir." I replied as I took a few steps towards him.

_What now?_

"I now officially welcome you to Team 7."

He handed me a Leaf headband and a small pocket bag full of shuriken and kunai knives.

" _'__Gasp'_ OH MY GOD. Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei!" I squealed in delight as I took the items gladly.

Everyone watched smiling as I put on the headband and attached the bag to my pants, behind and on my right hip.

"Alright, now that we're ready, let's train. We will split up into two groups. Sakura and Naruto, go with Yamato. Keito and Sai, with me" Kakashi said.

As we walked to the other side of the training ground, Kakashi asked "So Keito, what have you already learned?"

"Um just basic taijutsu so far. No ninjutsu or genjutsu." I answered.

"Do you know basic chakra control?" Sai asked as well.

"Erm… Nope, sorry…" I replied with a sheepish smile.

Kakashi almost looked kind of disappointed until it seems that he remembered where I came from.

Sai, not knowing, was curious.

"So… What village are you from?" He asked with a raised eye.

'AW CRAP. I wasn't prepared for this…' I started cursing in my head.

Kakashi, however, sensed my despair and quickly backed me up.

"Sai, let's ask questions later and start training, Ok?" Kakashi quickly interjected.

"Seems fair." He stopped asking.

We started to train in taijutsu.

Me versus Sai in a sparring match while Kakashi refereed. He wanted to know how ahead I was in taijutsu.

Sai started the fight first, as he ran straight towards me.

_Ok… What do I do now…?_

My first instinct was to run as well, but away.

I ignored that and ran straight towards him as well.

_I'm an official ninja now so I cannot run away!_ I felt I had suddenly gained more self-confidence.

Sai threw a solid fast punch, but I somehow avoided it, and threw a punch to his head.

Sai, however, managed to grab my hand, pull, and throw me to the side. I fell and rolled over, but quickly got up.

As soon as I stood up, he was right in front of me, about to throw a kick to my face. I moved my leg to kick his other leg and pulled him to the ground.

Sai used this momentum to throw another kick at my face again- this time hitting me.

"OW!" I almost yelled. _OK, Now I'm pissed. _

I stood up, trying to ignore the pain of the kick, and launched a series of all the kicks I know in a row.

Sai, surprised at how I'm going, raised his speed.

He avoided all the kicks, but got hit by a sucker punch that I ended my combo with.

He stood up, with a bit of a bruise on his left cheek, and took out his scroll.

"Sai, no scroll. Only taijutsu, kunai, and shuriken." Kakashi said.

"Sorry... Force of habit." Sai answered.

_I almost forgot Kakashi-sensei was being the referee. Alright lets use…_

Sai came rushing with two kunai in each hand, while I kept thinking what to use.

_GOT IT!_

I copied Sai with two kunai but threw five shuriken (badly) at him.

Sai managed to block 4 of them with his kunai, while one just fell right in front of him.

We both clashed our kunai and moved back.

_Ugh that plan failed… Well… When in doubt, think like Naruto!_

When Sai came rushing again, I grabbed my pouch, and threw everything at him.

Sai, shocked that I did something like that, stopped immediately. He, unfortunately, was hit by my punch.

I was already running when I threw the pouch so I had a distraction and hit him.

Sai fell to the floor, but quickly got up and punched me straight in the face.

Everything went black.

As I was being woken up by Kakashi-sensei, Sai was feeling kind of guilty.

"Ugh…Nice punch there Sai…" I slurred.

"I'm terribly sorry I knocked you out." Sai apologized.

"It's fine… Part of training right? Kakashi-sensei?"

Sai chuckled, and Kakashi did his famous eye-smile and said "Right you are. Now let's continue!"

_'After four more hours of grueling and awesome training…'_

"Ugh, I'm beat. So when am I learning to control chakra Kakashi-sensei?" I inquired while sitting down.

"Well… to tell the truth, your chakra levels are low. Like, really low and unable to perform jutsu. So we need to train on raising your chakra levels, and then learning to control it."

"Wow. But ok, sure!"

Kakashi then looked at the sky.

"It's close to noon so let's stop for now and get some lunch. We'll start training again around 2 o'clock."

"Alright" said me and Sai in unison.

We headed back to Yamato's group and saw Sakura hitting Naruto on the head.

"What's wrong Sakura? Naruto getting on your nerves?" I did a light chuckle.

"Like always! AGH. Naruto, I already said, I'm not going on a date with you today!" she screamed as Naruto winced in pain.

"Well, I can train with Naruto and Kakashi later if you'll take Sai. That alright? Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Captain Yamato?" I asked.

"Sure! I had enough of Naruto today…" Sakura said.

Naruto whined "Aw come on, Sakura…"

"I was already thinking of switching the team up for the training later, so good idea Keito." Yamato said.

"I agree!" said Kakashi.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go get lunch! RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, very excited.

We said goodbye to the two adults and walked back to the center of the village together.

"Naruto. If you ask one more time… I swear to Kami, you won't be able to move for a week!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok, ok, Naruto. That's enough. Hahaha!" I said as I dragged Naruto away from Sakura.

Sai had already vanished into thin air, leaving me baffled and giving Naruto enough time to escape my clutches.

_Seeing them two… Right in front of me… makes me happy to no end…_

I then smiled and said "Alright guys, see you later! I'll eat at home."

Naruto and Sakura stopped their bickering and Naruto pleaded to me "NO! Don't leave! Let's eat ramen together since Sakura won't go…"

"Hey, Sakura, why not go with Naruto and me? After all he is buying…" I smirked.

"YEAH! GOOD JOB HELPING ME KEITO!" Naruto was really excited. "Not the way I planned with just me and her, but good enou…WAIT I'M PAYING FOR BOTH OF YOU?!"

"Yeah, you did invite both of us right? Naruto?" Sakura caught on to my plan and smirked as well.

"Uh…Erm…I guess" Naruto finally said.

Sakura and me started to laugh while Naruto was feeling depressed that he had said that he invited both of us. We walked towards Ichiraku Ramen…

End of Chapter 3

Thanks for Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long writing this one. I'm feeling lazy now… Well, let's go!**

** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_ _and '__Actions'_

Into the Naruto Realm – Chapter 4

We reached Ichiraku Ramen in just a few minutes.

I was kind of proud of myself for already remembering the way to the place. I looked around smiling.

_Wow. Just one day, and I already know the streets I walked through. Cool…_

"So, Keito, what's up? Something on your mind?"

My thoughts were disturbed by… Sakura?

She was looking at me, wondering why I wasn't talking as much earlier.

"Eh, nothing. Just admiring the place." I said.

_Aw crap. She's gonna ask why._ My thoughts were racing through my mind.

"So you're not fro-"

"Yeah, this village is pretty awesome!"

Sakura was going to speak but Naruto had cut her off.

Naruto turned away from Sakura, who was starting to get pissed, and gave me a wink.

_Oh thank you Naruto, for having my back._

Sakura stopped talking and Naruto said, "Oh here we are! RAMEN!... Oh wait, I'm paying for you two as well…"

Naruto sulked as we entered while Sakura chuckled and I had a grin.

Teuchi, the old man, welcomed us.

"Welcome! Keito and Naruto are back I see. Sakura! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello!" We all said in unison.

We sat down. Sakura on my left and Naruto on my right.

We ordered what we wanted and ate. Sakura, however, seemed to order a few more things than us.

"It's because Naruto cut me off earlier. It's payback!" She whispered in my ear when Naruto wasn't looking.

He was busy gulping down his ramen.

I smirked and Naruto saw this.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, with a noodle dripping down his lip.

"Um, just how you eat ramen so fast!" I lied.

"Oh, I guess it is pretty funny… But I don't care, I have RAMEN!" Naruto was buzzing with joy.

As I was finishing, Sakura silently passed some of her extra food that she ordered, in my bowl.

I looked at her in surprise, and she was staring at me with puppy-dog eyes. I got the message, smiled and ate what was left.

"Thanks so much, I couldn't finish it!" She whispered.

"No problem" I whispered back grinning.

After Naruto payed, his usual happy face was a sulky one. "Awww great, I barely have any money now." He whined.

We laughed and talked about how Naruto was when he was younger and about Sakura as well. I, knowing all this, wasn't really surprised at stuff, but acted anyway.

_I want to see how they react when I mention about Sasuke. Curiosity, I hate you._ I thought.

"So, if you were on three-man squad, who was the third? Sai?" I asked with a thoughtful face.

Naruto and Sakura started to have grim faces.

_Fuck me and my curiosity._ I punched myself mentally.

Naruto showed a tiny smile and said "…No, it wasn't Sai. He was an old friend of ours. His name was Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura became more sullen after hearing the name and she faced the floor, so I stopped asking and just nodded. But, Naruto kept going.

"We had a fight and he left the village, but I'm sure he misses this place and wants to come back. And I'll go find him and bring him back." He turned to me and tried to grin.

"Well, I hope you do find him, and bring him back." I said.

Naruto became happy again, and Sakura faced us again and did a little smile.

We reached the training grounds early. TOO early.

"Well, we're here but Sai, Captain Yamato and Kakashi aren't here either." Sakura said.

"Let's wait then…" Naruto yawned as he lied on the grass and took a nap.

"NARUTOOOO! WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled.

"WAHH! OK. OK I'm up!" Naruto shrieked in fear.

He was still sitting down, but stayed awake. Me, also feeling tired, sat down next to him.

A few minutes later, Sakura sat down next to Naruto. "Hah! I knew you were tired too!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura turned and glared at him. Naruto looked scared and turned towards me. I just laughed.

Sakura also started to laugh. Naruto just looked confused but smiled.

A group of people was walking our way, but I didn't pay attention.

Sai suddenly appeared in front of us and said "Hello everyone." He did his fake smile.

We greeted him as well. The group who was walking towards us were now in front of us as well. We all stood up.

_Whoa! It's… _My thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey guys, training much?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh, and who are you?" He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Hey Shikamaru! This is Keito! He's our newest teammate! Granny Tsunade assigned him here." Naruto said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you guys." I said, putting my hand out.

"Nice to meet you too! Nara Shikamaru." He said, shaking my hand.

'This is so fucking awesome.' I thought happily.

"Akimichi Choji!" Choji grinned as he step forward and also shook my hand.

As I turned to the last person, my eyes widened a little bit.

"Yamanaka Ino!" She said while waving and smiling.

_T-that s-smile… It's so…_

I felt my face become a bit warm when she smiled. Sakura saw my cheeks turn a bit pink and had a devious grin appear on her face. However, no one noticed.

I waved back and smiled. Luckily, Kakashi, Yamato and another man joined us.

"Hey Asuma! Ready to lose at shogi later? Shikamaru smiled.

"We don't know who will win so don't be that confident. Besides, first we have training." Asuma replied.

"Ah, what a drag." Shikamaru complained.

"Alright guys, time for training!" Kakashi said.

We each said our goodbyes, and headed our separate ways.

Kakashi had me and Naruto this time, while Sai and Sakura headed with Yamato.

"Ok, Keito. Now I will teach you about chakra control. Since your chakra levels are abnormally low, we will start off with raising the levels to an adequate amount." Kakashi explained.

"Yes sir! What to do now then?" I answered.

"We will start with meditating and focusing chakra. Sit down." He said while sitting down.

"Aw, do I have to as well?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, if you want to do better than Jiraya, then you need to control your chakra better as well." Kakashi replied.

"OH! GOOD IDEA!" He burst with excitement and immediately sat down.

"Who's Jiraya?" I asked (lying).

"WHAT! YOU DON'T KNO… Oh wait, yeah I almost forgot! Hehe. He's one of the three Leaf's legendary sannin. Along with Granny and… Orochimaru.

"Now, let's all focus our chakra…" Kakashi whispered loudly.

After about 25-30 minutes, I felt something inside me rise. As if it is growing. I felt stronger somehow.

_Whoa. My chakra seems to be growing._

Kakashi took notice of this and said "Well, seems that you did it! Now we can start practicing jutsu!"

"YATTA!" I yelled with joy, stood up, and started jumping in the air.

"Hooray for you!" Naruto also started to join me.

"Let's go!" I said smiling like crazy.

Two hours later, I have mastered the clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu perfectly.

"Now, Keito, let's review what you have learned." Kakashi said. "Make five clones of yourself."

I did the signs, yelled "Clone Jutsu!" and a puff of smoke appeared. Five people, that is five Keitos, appeared next to me.

"Awesome job! Now try to transform all of them, including you, into me!" Naruto said.

"I'll try my best!" I said smiling big. "Transform!" I did the signs.

The five Keitos turned into five Narutos. We were all surprised. Even though the clones I made were supposed to be illusions, they became perfect copies of Naruto.

"You did it!" Naruto jumped in the air happily. Even Kakashi gave me a thumbs-up.

"Yay! I'm on my way to becoming a ninja!" I exclaimed.

"Now let's try a quick sparring match with Keito against Naruto." Kakashi said.

Me and Naruto were taken aback. "WHAT?!"

"Why not? It's training. Right?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Besides it will be the last thing to work on for today."

"Sure why not! It will help both of us!" Naruto said.

"Right! I'll try my best." I said.

At that moment, Yamato, Sai, and Sakura came back from their training. Kakashi filled them in on what was going to happen.

"This should be interesting…" Yamato commented.

"Indeed…" Sai added.

"Let's go guys! We don't have all day!" Sakura said.

"I won't go hard, but it doesn't mean I won't try Keito!" Naruto yelled.

"Come on!" I yelled back.

End of Chapter 4

Thanks for Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLLOO! I apologize for this chapter's lateness. I have updated the old chapters so they look better in regards to reviews given. **

**Also, I had just gotten wisdom teeth removal surgery, so the pain contributes with the lateness.**

**Thanks for reviewing, it helped me a lot.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts and 'Actions'_

_Point of View Change_

Into the Naruto Realm - Chapter 5

Kakashi and the others moved back a couple of steps giving us space.

Naruto started to run towards me.

I followed his lead.

_Ok. So I know he has shadow clones up his sleeve. _I thought quickly.

We reached each other and started to block and throw punches.

"Copying me huh Keito?" Naruto said while eyeing me.

"All I'm doing is blocking your punches and you blocking mine."

He threw some kicks to at least get a hit, but we both ended up kicking our legs to attack and block.

"Damn. This is going nowhere."

Naruto gritted his teeth and ran back to a nearby tree.

He stood next to it and did the most recognizable seal he does.

_Aw shit, now shadow clones come into play_…

I stood where I was and waited for multiple clones to rush at me.

However, only one clone appeared next to him.

They both ran towards me.

I took out 2 kunai and threw them at the Narutos.

They both jumped in the air.

_NOW!_

I threw a bunch of shuriken towards them and ran straight below them, heading for the tree.

I made sure to keep them in eyesight.

The original took out a kunai and blocked all of them, while the clone took out shuriken and threw them at me.

I blocked most of them with another kunai I fished out, and stopped running.

Both Narutos came back to the ground and kept going towards me.

I ran as well and had my kunai in hand, aiming for the original.

At the last second (almost messing up), I threw the kunai to the clone and hit it.

The clone doubled back, fell, and was dispelled.

My free hand threw a punch towards the original Naruto, but he grabbed it.

_Whoa!_

I sent another punch with the other hand, but he also managed to grab it.

I did a small grin.

"Now how will you attack?" I said while restraining his movements and him mine.

"Like this! Dattebayo!"

I sensed another presence to my left.

I quickly turned just in time to see a clone running like crazy with a punch ready to smack me.

_OH SHIT! THINK, THINK...Ok!_

It was too late. Naruto's clone hit me square in the jaw.

I went spiraling to the right, and landed hard. Naruto saw that I didn't move.

"Well that ended quickly." Yamato said with a sad chuckle.

"No… It's not over." Kakashi replied.

Everyone, other than Naruto, looked at Kakashi.

Naruto, however, started to celebrate.

"Alright!"

Naruto and his clone did a high-five.

_Naruto's Point of View_

I was grinning at my clone as we finished the high-five.

My grin faltered as my clone just vanished as something hit him.

I looked widely around, thinking an enemy had attacked us while we were training.

I turned and saw Keito running at me.

_My Point of View_

Before I landed, I quickly took out a kunai.

_The pain hurts, but I can't back down now!_

I didn't dare to move, and heard a clap.

I figured Naruto started to celebrate.

_Perfect chance!_

I rapidly turned around, threw the kunai, and hit the clone.

Naruto, in despair, looked desperately everywhere to find out where it came from.

I took this opportunity to run straight at him.

He turned too late and saw my fist knock his face back.

He hit the ground harder than expected.

Naruto staggered back to his feet, with a grin on his face.

"Good one! Never imagined that. I'll keep that in mind."

"Sure. But, here's a tip: Never celebrate too early. Doesn't matter who your opponent is."

"Trying to be like a mentor huh? Cool tip. THINK FAST!"

He threw a kunai so fast I barely had time to react.

I stepped back avoiding a kunai to the leg.

Naruto charged at me, throwing both kunai and shuriken towards my legs.

The most obvious thing I had to do was step back faster as the projectiles were thrown faster.

As soon as I reach a tree, Naruto had seemed to run out of throwing weapons.

"Well, well, well. Now what?" I smirked.

Naruto started to crack up badly.

"What's so funny?"

"You said never to celebrate so early. Yet you did just now."

He ran towards me, and my eyes widen as I felt something behind grab me.

I looked over my shoulder quickly and saw it was another clone.

_What the fuck? How…? Gah! When he made the seal, he made more than the one I saw?! They must have been hidden in the tree…_

I quickly turned back and bowed my head fast enough to avoid the punch Naruto was going to throw.

However, he didn't punch. He raised his knee.

_Damn!_

Too late.

I received a knee to the stomach which made me cough up some spit.

He then dispelled the clone, grabbed me and got ready for another punch to the stomach.

I reacted fast and kicked his leg to make him fall.

"Whoa! Getting better I see." Naruto said.

"Well, I catch on quick hehehe."

"Ok, then how about this!"

He stood up fast.

"Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A bunch of shadow clones appeared.

_Holy shit. What do I have on me?_

I checked my pouch, making sure to keep my eyes on Naruto and his clones.

_Few more Kunai, bunch of shuriken, and… wait. A smoke bomb? Hell yeah!_

"Let's go!" Naruto said.

I looked up from my pouch and saw the clones running.

I threw the smoke bomb and did the clone jutsu seal.

I had a three clones appear next to me.

"Huh? Where is he?! Find him!" I heard the Narutos scream.

_Almost done…_

I then did the transformation jutsu on myself and 2 clones.

We looked exactly like Naruto.

"OW!" I yelled, with my original voice.

I made sure my "Naruto" illusions were "holding" my clone illusion.

I rushed into the crowd of clones and did an imitation of Naruto's voice.

"We got him! Dattebayo!"

The smoke was cleared and all the clones looked at my illusions.

The clones all vanished and Naruto went running towards the illusions ready to punch "me".

"Ahhhh! What?!"

He went straight through the clones and looked back in surprise to see me right behind him.

I punched him down and dispelled the transformation jutsu.

"Woo-hoo!"

I was so busy cheering that I didn't see the Naruto on the ground was a clone that dispelled.

"Not so fast!"

I rotated in shock, and was introduced by the real Naruto's punch.

Being hit directly in the face, I failed to stand back up.

I could only grunt in pain, as blood poured out of my nose like an open faucet.

"Nice match, but you still have a long way before reaching my level." Naruto said as he walked up.

"Yep… S-smart move hiding t-the real you, so w-when the c-clones d-dispelled, it seemed as one of t-the clones were y-you." I replied while wiping the blood with my arm.

"Here, wipe it with something clean!" Kakashi walked up giving me a small towel.

"T-thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"That was some match." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"I agree. Very surprising." Yamato added, also smiling.

"Excellent job Keito! Naruto you need to step up your game!" Sakura chuckled.

"Sakuraaa! I still won though!" Naruto whined.

"'_Cough' _You got to g-give him credit S-Sakura. He did try hard." I said while coughing up blood.

"True… I guess we should take you to the hospital just to be safe?"

She looked at me with a bit of concern, as I started to cough more.

"'_Cough' _Yeah, p-please."

"Here, I'll take him."

Kakashi kneeled down, put me on his shoulders, and left.

We reached the hospital in no time.

Next thing I know, I'm in a bed and feeling better, thanks to the medical ninja who healed me.

I decided to take a small nap, because I was exhausted.

BACK AT THE FIELD…

"Naruto, you do know that if Keito dies, it's your fault?" Sai told Naruto jokingly.

"WH-WHAT?! OH KAMI!" Naruto screamed with a pale face.

Naruto ran desperately towards the hospital.

"Well, I guess training's done for today guys. Good work." Yamato said.

"Thanks Captain Yamato." Sakura said.

Yamato left, as well as Sai.

"I should go to see if Keito is alright… And ask the staff if they need help with anything."

Sakura walked towards the hospital as well.

LATER…

I woke up from my small nap, feeling unusually refreshed and somewhat hyper.

I sat up, looked around for a clock, and saw a clock hanging on the wall in front of me.

"6:45pm"

I cheered silently, for I didn't want to go back to sleep if it was too late.

Suddenly, noises and screams were heard outside the door.

Naruto ran in suddenly, followed by Sakura, who was REALLY pissed off at Naruto.

I was very surprised to see them here.

He advanced forward to grab my shoulders and shake me, but Sakura grabbed his collar.

"KEITO! ARE YOU FINE?! YOU'RE NOT DYING? ANSWER M—OWWW!"

Naruto was struck by an epic punch to the face by Sakura.

"BAKA! Can't you see he's fine?!"

I started to laugh loudly. Loud enough that the two stopped bickering and glanced at me.

"You guys are so funny! Hahaha! I appreciate your worries, but I'm fine."

"Glad to hear that Keito! Phew, I'm relieved! Dattebayo!"

"Yes, same here. I was making sure that our hospital had enough medical ninja to attend to everyone here, and just came along to help as well." Sakura smiled.

A medical ninja came in the room and said I was free to go if I wanted.

"Sure! I'm better now, thanks!"

He smiled and walked away.

Naruto then grabbed my arm and started to pull.

"Come on, Keito! Let's hang out! I know you got nothing to do!"

"Alright sure, calm down! But, can we stop by my house for a minute? I wanna grab something."

"Guys, don't get into trouble. And don't be a bad influence Naruto." Sakura glared at Naruto, and then smiled at me.

"Bye!"

Naruto calmed down enough to walk out of the hospital, but I still had to jog to catch up to his speed.

"HEY BIG BROTHER NARUTO!"

_Didn't make at least 10 steps and someone already sees Naruto. Wow. Just wow. So popular!_

"Oh, hey Konohamaru! This here is my new friend, Keito!"

_Oh it's this kid! Never mind, something interesting is going to happen._

He ran into us while walking the other way.

"Hi! Konohamaru was it?" I said.

"Yep! Better not forget it!"

"No I won't! Hehe."

"How are Udon and Moegi?" Naruto asked.

"Meh, they're fine. So, big bro Naruto, he won't mind if we do the thing right?" Konohamaru had a devilish grin.

"Sure, he won't!" Naruto said while giving me a wink.

"Uh what thing?!" I lied.

I totally knew what was going to occur.

I just wanted to make sure they don't know I already know.

I also wanted to see it first-hand.

"This thing! TRANSFORM!" Konohamaru yelled.

A puff of smoke surrounded him.

When it was half-way cleared, a really beautiful lady appeared and winked at us.

She looked like the female version of Konohamaru but older.

She was also naked, apart from the pieces of smoke covering her breasts and lower region.

"Hey Naruto-kun and Keito-kun~" She purred.

"Uh, um, uh." I stammered.

_Whoa. THIS IS REALLY AMAZING. Wow, now I sound like Pervy Sage. _

"Awesome, Konohamaru! You've gotten better! But, it's time for the master to show you! TRANSFORM!" Naruto said.

Before I could blink twice, Naruto had also transformed into another naked, but cute girl.

"HAH! I'm totally hotter!"

"Nuh uh! I am, because I'm bigger in the chest!" Konohamaru whined.

"KEITO! Which one of us is better?!" Naruto suddenly turned to me.

My face became red and even redder when Konohamaru also looked at me.

They both even put on puppy-dog eyes, which made them cuter.

"Uh…Uh…" I still stammered.

_Fuck! What do I do?! Oh wait, I forgot I might have an extra smoke ball._

I quickly reached in my pouch, found what seemed to be the last smoke bomb, threw it on the ground, and gathered my thoughts rapidly.

"Huh? Keito?" Naruto said.

_I'll prank back Naruto, and Konohamaru. Let's see… I'll play their game! _

"Transform!" I said loud enough for the two guys to hear me.

When the smoke cleared from both the bomb and jutsu, Naruto was staring at Sakura. In a bikini?!

"S-Sakura?! What are you doing here?! And in t-that outfit?!" Naruto stammered.

"I wanted to see you Naruto! And show you something…" I said almost seductively.

Konohamaru dispelled his jutsu and just stared mouth open.

Naruto followed suit but kept talking.

"S-show me w-what?!" He almost screamed.

Luckily, no one was around in the street we were in.

I walked up to him close, making sure my eyes were staring directly at his.

"I want to…"

_Oh shit. I feel something bad is going to happen. Right about…_

"WHAT?! TWO SAKURAS?!" Konohamaru screamed.

I quickly dispelled the jutsu, grabbed the stunned Naruto, and started running while pulling him.

"WHY YOU! NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, and ran towards us.

Konohamaru ran the other way, to avoid getting into trouble.

"W-WHAT?! KEITO?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY IS SAKURA CHASING US, AND WASN'T SHE IN A BIKINI?!... WAIT A MINUTE!" Naruto asked.

"NO TIME, RUN NOW IF YOU WANNA LIVE MAN! TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE HERE!"

We ran for about 9 minutes until I became tired.

We went into a small street that turned out to be a dead-end alleyway.

I quickly looked for a place to hide, but it was too late.

Sakura had caught up to us, and started to yell at Naruto.

"I KNEW YOU WERE A BAD INFLUENCE YOU BAKA! TEACHING HIM THAT JUTSU, TO GIVE YOURSELF SATISFACTION! I BET YOU WERE GOING TO USE HIM TO TELL PEOPLE WE WERE DATING!" She continued to rant.

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD, NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE YOUR FACE!"

"WAIT! Sakura. It's my fault. Not Naruto's." I said.

"Huh?! What!?"

Naruto was wide-eyed and started to talk.

"It's partially my fault. Me and Konohamaru did the sexy jutsu in front of him, so he did his to prank us back." Naruto said.

"And that prank sort of went out of hand when I transformed into you, Sakura." I apologized.

"I'm very sorry…"

"Yeah, me too. Sorry Sakura." Naruto also apologized.

Sakura blushed a bit.

Then, she hit each of us in the heads.

"B-BAKAS! Don't ever do it again!" She said.

"Don't worry Sakura! You can count on me!" Naruto said.

"No, I trust Keito will stop you if you do it again!"

"Oh. Ok. Bye!" I said.

Sakura left and I turned to Naruto.

"Just so you know Naruto, if you wanna do that sexy jutsu, or whatever it's called, again, I really don't care."

He looked at me surprisingly, and then grinned widely.

"I knew I can trust you Keito!"

"So I guess our building's not far from here."

"Let's go get that thing you wanted!"

End of Chapter 5

Thanks for reading!


End file.
